I'll love you for never and never
by Malkeria
Summary: A series of word drabbles following 'le pais d'amour' and 'son petit lapin'  The country of love and his little rabbit . Rating will vary between K-M.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I'm back-*dodges a tomato*_

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR-...Oh, r-right, s-sorry, I-I know it's been a while... ;_;_

_Y'see I kinda lost inspiration for the fluff that I was working on during the summer... a-and really it's been a major pain in the arse... s-so please forgive me!_

_Anyways, I'm bored as hell on my couch, doing nothing but watch APH parodies all day (seriously... I-I can't do anything ;_;). So, I thought... what the hell, I should start writing my fics again! The bad news? I don't have my computer =-=_

_So how the hell am I posting this up? Simple. Drabble fics are doable for me in my current state (I have the week off of school since I sprained my ankle bad and all that jazz), and I asked for my friends for a pairing they want me to do and... this... came along..._

_I SHOULD LIKE TOTALLY STOP BORING YOU NOW... HERE BE TEH DRABBLES~_

_

* * *

_

**1. **_**Words**_

There was just something about the way Francis murmuring French endearments in his ear that just made Arthur's skin crawl in a good way.

**2. **_**Love**_

Arthur just wasn't sure if Francis was serious every time he told him he loved him.

**3. **_**Hate**_

As much as he hated the wine loving bastard, he just couldn't stay away from him for long.

**4. **_**Drinks**_

When Francis said the drinks were on him, Arthur didn't expect to actually drink his whiskey off Francis' body.

Not that he was complaining.

**5. **_**Dominance**_

Fighting for dominance in public was pretty easy for Francis.

Fighting for dominance in bed was a whole another thing.

**6. **_**Family**_

Arthur's family had never expressed any form of interest with any aspect of Arthur's life.

Not when he became the world's largest empire.

Not when he fell from his place on top of the world shortly thereafter.

They did however, express their outrage and disapproval when he started dating the 'wine-loving frog'.

**7. **_**Rose**_

Arthur had no idea where Francis kept the roses he pulled out to give to him.

**8. **_**History**_

Even from afar, Francis made sure he was a part of Arthur's history. He was determined to share Arthur's life with him.

**9. **_**Help**_

He didn't need to shout for help. He knew that Arthur would come to his aid.

He just needed to wait for him. Stay alive until he did.

**10. **_**Caterpillar**_

Francis just loved the look on his face whenever he teased him about the caterpillars on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**11. **_**Tension**_

Nobody could tell if the tension that hung about in the conference room was from Ivan's attempt to make everyone become one with him or…

…The tension between the country of love and the island nation that despised every aspect about him.

**12. **_**Stay**_

Staying by his side was the least Francis could do for Arthur while they watched the American celebrate the day Arthur hated the most.

**13. **_**Angel**_

"You fell from the heavens mon cher."

"Bloody prat, I did not!"

"Oh? Then what is this… outfit you're wearing?"

"…I-It's just something I-I t-thought would look nice!"

"Mon ange, you fell from the heavens and into my lap. Surely you know what this means."

"…God damn you bloody frog."

Francis smirked. "Oh I think Dieu blessed moi tonight."

**14. **_**Kinky**_

It still surprised Francis just how kinky Arthur could get when he goaded him right.

**15. **_**Bunny**_

If he was a frog…

…Arthur was his rabbit.

**16. **_**Scapegoat**_

Even though it wasn't Arthur's fault…

…He couldn't help but blame him for her death.

**17. **_**Tease**_

For a prim and proper gentleman…

Arthur could sure tease him to the point he was begging for release.

**18. **_**Shadows**_

He would sometimes wake up in the night screaming, shadows lurking about in the corner of his eye as his nightmare trickled from his mind.

He just needed to glance next to the one shadow he knew wouldn't harm him to lull him back to sleep.

**19. **_**Apron**_

"…No way"

"Oh but mon cher-"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"No way in bloody hell are you forcing me in that! It's a bloody skirt!"

"…Apron"

"What?"

"It's an apron, and look, I have cuffs and a bow to match!"

**20. **_**Hair**_

The messy crop of blond sitting on top of Arthur's head shouldn't be attractive right?

…Then why the hell can't Francis resist running his fingers through them while he kissed him?


	3. Chapter 3

**21. **_**Fairies**_

"I don't see them cher. Perhaps you're being delusional?"

"But they're there! How can you not see them?"

Francis smiled as he pulled the smaller man to him, much to his displeasure.

"Because you've already enchanted me with your charms."

**22. **_**Dinner**_

"It's fine Francis, I can do this!"

"Er… I can cook for us mon cher, really it's no trouble."

"What, you have no faith in my cooking?"

Silence.

"…T-That's not it cher, I just want to live-"

And no one ate dinner that night.

**23. **_**Epiphany**_

It took him a millennium to realize that what he felt for the frog was love.

**24. **_**Fruity**_

There was one word to describe how Francis tasted and smelled.

**25. **_**Rain**_

Francis couldn't help but put is arms around Arthur and hold him tight while they watched the rain outside.

**26. **_**Smile**_

He loved making the Englishman pout.

It looked adorable on him.

He loved it when the Englishman graced him with one of his honest to goodness smiles.

It looked so refreshing on him.

**27. **_**Remember**_

He'd always remember the small little nation that ran to him when his brothers picked on him.

How he's risen and fallen.

**28. **_**Forever**_

If it took him forever to wait for Arthur to get over his former colony…

…So be it.

**29. **_**Life**_

Francis loved to look into Arthur's eyes.

The vibrant green that glistened back made him feel so alive.

**30. **_**Names**_

It amused Francis to no end to see the British man fluster and sputter utter nonsense after he called him whatever came to his mind first.

It varied.


	4. Chapter 4

**31. **_**Insult**_

"Frog."

"Punk."

"Snail-sucking prat."

"Golden haired caterpillar."

"…Wine-loving bastard!"

"…Really cher? Are all your insults about what I eat?"

"And do all of insults have to be about how I used to look?"

"But of course! You do realize that I'm one of the countries well known for our gourmet cuisines, yes?"

And no one ate dinner that night.

**32. **_**Candid**_

Whatever possessed Arthur to cram himself inside the dark photo booth with Francis was beyond him.

Four flashes.

A few minutes.

And he couldn't help but smile at the result.

**33. **_**Never**_

He'd never admit it.

He'd never tell him he really loved him.

He'd never let him go.

Never.

**34. **_**Dance**_

Arthur had to admit.

Dancing under the stars with Francis was nice…

**35. **_**Witness**_

A trail of clothes would solve the mystery of where the two bickering nations went after lunch break.

If one was lucky, one would hear a particularly stubborn nation cry out in pleasure, a husky grunt and a murmur of French following it afterwards.

If you were Elizaveta, you'd be witness to this. All of it.

**36. **_**Jealousy**_

Francis couldn't explain why watching Arthur progress with his relationship with Alfred hurt him so.

He didn't love him… right?

Right.

He loved him very much.

There was a difference.

**37. **_**Proof**_

"I don't believe you, you wine-loving twat!"

"And why not?"

"I need proof damn it!"

"You want proof?" Arthur leered at him.

"You expect me to just up and believe you've loved me all this time? Bull-"

Feeling Francis' lips soothe and bruise his own was all the proof he needed.

**38. **_**Surrender**_

He wasn't sure what felt better.

Surrendering to him.

Or making the flustered Brit surrender under his barrage of kisses and licks.

Either way, he loved it.

**39. **_**Scars**_

Francis couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he kissed the scars that etched his lover's body. He deluded himself into thinking that licking them would ease the pain he must have felt when they were freshly etched into his skin.

**40. **_**Music**_

He may not be Roderich…

But damn could he play Arthur like a tuned violin.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the late update loves, I didn't realize how fast a week would go by. Anyways, reviews are pretty much appreciated... it keeps me motivated with what I do to these two~!

Arthur: ...You're a sick person.

Oh shush you kinky old man, you love it really~!

Arthur: ...*blush* Wha-no-what'd make you think that?

*snicker* Oooh nothing~


	5. Chapter 5

**41. **_**Heart**_

The sound of the Frenchman's heart always had Arthur feeling light and comforted every time he was pulled in a hug.

**42. **_**Duet**_

The other nations watched with awe, some wiping the tears from their eyes as they listened to Francis and Arthur sing their duet together.

Some might say the song was meant for them.

**43. **_**Secret**_

"…N-Not a word of this t-to a-anyone… alright you bloody frog?"

Francis chuckled as he nipped on Arthur's neck affectionately, eliciting a whimper from the other.

"With the noises you were making mon amour, I don't think I have to."

**44. **_**Morning**_

The morning rays always woke Arthur up from his cocoon of warmth. He knew the man next to him was not a morning person, and he often relished at the way the light danced on the Frenchman's skin.

He was not going to tell him, but he looked like an untouched nymph…

He smiled as he felt the Frenchman's hold around his waistm murmuring something intelligible in his sleep.

He acted like such a possessive child sometimes.

**45. **_**Deception**_

They were both confident that their constant bickering would deceive the others of their real relationship.

Nobody was fooled.

**46. **_**Colonies**_

Through an unspoken agreement, Francis and Arthur raised Alfred and Matthew together.

Arthur smiled as he watched his small family curled up in the couch, Francis singing a lullaby to them as he rocked Matthew in his arms.

Sometimes they would have moments like this after they had grown up and became nations themselves.

**47. **_**Screams**_

It was common knowledge that Francis had spent the night over Arthur's house when one heard the Englishman screaming during the early hours of the day.

**48. **_**Understand**_

Words need not be exchanged between two caught in the throes of passion.

**49. **_**Wings**_

He watched the Englishman take flight and disappear into the night.

Little did he know what that flash of light would give later give him quite the fright.

**50. **_**Kids**_

It was hell raising them.

But when Arthur had Francis by his side, he felt like he could manage the twins.


End file.
